Pretty Rhythm: On Stage!
'Pretty Rhythm On Stage! '(ステージ上プリティーリズム！lit. Sutēji-jō Puritī Rizumu!) is the second Pretty Rhythm Fanseries by SodaCat16 revolving around the illustrious world of Prism Shows and the Prism Stage that even the best stars out there can only dream of standing on. Through a manic world of friends, enemies, love, and struggle, one girl's life will be forever changed by the world of Prism Shows! Plot Haruna Kaname is just kind of bland, really. She's not outstanding at sports, academics, fashion, crafting, or anything, really. Haruna has learned to accept this, and really just wants to live her life, enjoying the peace she has. And despite being surrounded by Prism Shows, with some of her closest friends being Prism Stars, she herself has never really been entranced by them in the way others have. This all changes when on a leisurely walk home from school, a strange girl grabs her and drags her into an alleyway. She's thrust into the Prism World with a handful of Prism Stones, and then out onto the stage in clothes she didn't even know were legally allowed to be this cute. But the music starts playing, and she feels herself begin to dance. People walking by stop and watch, enamored by her movements. And then with a flash of light, she's standing on an all new stage, surrounded by thousands upon millions of people. Haruna Kaname has arrived...on the Prism Stage! Now, she must lead her new life spearheading a new style of Prism Shows! With her friends Ai Otome and Yuko Asabi, they must use their new ability to access the Prism Stage, as well as stop the nefarious use of Dark Prism Stones and a bunch of other miscellaneous conflicts, to create the best Prism Shows the world has ever known! Prism Show, On Stage! Characters Haruna Kaname A plain girl who just wants to live her life. She doesn't have many interests, but she does like things. She simply has no particular affinity for things. Although, when push comes to shove, her determination will always come through. She uses Lovely-type Stones. Ai Otome A bouncy girl full of heart. Er, or, boy? She defies the gender binary a lot, but usually prefers to go by "she" for the sake of simplicity. Her passion for Prism Shows are unmatched, and she hopes that one day everyone will get to enjoy Prism Shows like she has. She uses Pop-type Stones. Yuko Asabi A guitarist in a rock band and a hopeless romantic. She's been through a lot of hardship in her life, but she refuses to let that stop her. She believes in the magic of romance and that one day she will find the boy (or girl) perfect for her. She uses Cool-type Stones. Pijun A parrot. He's rather haughty and overbearing, but he just wants everything to succeed. He works as the girls' mascot and manager from the Prism World. No one seems to question how this bird is able to talk, let alone run an entire business. He is very invested in all the girls' ability to access the Prism Stage. Nazuno Shojo A strange girl who doesn't speak very much. She seems to only appear at tournaments, and even rarer, on stage. Little is known about her, except she has a stunning voice. She seems to regard the other three with disdain. She is the only other person capable of standing on the Prism Stage freely. Shinki Aizawa A rather rude girl who also has a dislike for the three. But unlike Nazuno, she makes her distaste very known. With her posh, pampered upbringing, seeing those who challenge her as an up-and-coming Prism Star and candidate for Prism Queen angers her. Her goal is to access the Prism Stage just as easily as they can. She uses Feminine-type Stones. Rose Glass A kindly, playful girl from America. She's friendly, but direct. She can also be manipulative, but at least tries to look out for others' interests, even though it may not seem that way. She is best "friends" with Shinki, if you can call it that, but rarely wants to be associated with her. She uses Ethnic-type Stones. Umi Yamano (L.I.L.Y.) A soft-spoken, stoic girl. She doesn't emote very much, and doesn't pick up on social cues as well as she should. She moves rather jerkily too. But all of that fades away when she performs in Prism Shows. Not much is known about her or her past, but she follows Shinki around like a lost puppy. She uses Sexy-type Stones. Prism Stage The Prism Stage is the Stage of All Worlds. It is actually in the Prism World, but is also the point in which all the worlds converge. A person not from the Prism World can only stand on the stage if the Prism World deems them truly worthy, and if they can pull off a perfect Prism Show. Then, that person (and anyone in person watching) is transported to the Prism Stage. The Prism Stage can take on many appearances, but they all roughly reflect a massive, glowing stage, in a stadium with thousands of people. These people (with the exception of those who are transported there) are actually the hearts of the people throughout the worlds. The performance on the Prism Stage warms and refreshes their hearts. The Prism Stage provides a natural boost to a Prism Star's performance, allowing them to perform Prism Jumps thought impossible in their homeworld. This allows them to pull off the best Prism Shows they can possibly can. However, it normally takes years to even decades of training to be able to stand on the Prism Stage, so why have these girls suddenly been given this ability within their first few Prism Shows?